Stuck In Between
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Kendall wants to know what happened. But no one can see or hear him. Will he find what happened to him? & why can't no one see or hear him?
1. Chapter 1

James, Carlos, &amp; Logan all walked back to 2J. They sat down on the orange couch. Today was suppuse to be a good day, but it turned out to be the worst day ever.

Lucy was on her couch watching the news. She didn't know why she was watching the news, but after she heard what happen, she couldn't believe it. They showed the same thing over &amp; over. She finally turned off the T.V.

Kendall sat next to James on the orange couch.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kendall asked. No one answered.

"Hello? Why won't you guys answer me?" There was still no answer.

"Well, i'm going to the pool or something. You guys wanna come?" There was still no answer. Kendall sighed &amp; left 2J. He was headed to the pool but no one was there. He went back inside the palmwoods &amp; headed to Lucy's apartment. He walked in Lucy's apartment, he don't remember knocking or anything.

"Lucy?" Kendall asked, looking around but not seeing Lucy. He sighed for what seemed liked the 10th time today. He was about to go to the door when he saw Lucy walked out of her bathroom. Her make up was running down her face. Kendall walked over to her.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Lucy looked up.

"K - Kendall?"

"Luce, are you okay?"

"No, this can't be happening. i'm dreaming, this isn't real." Lucy said, shocked.

"What's wrong? The guys seemed sad &amp; I asked them but they wouldn't answer me." Kendall said, turning his head to the T.V. where it showed a picture of him. "Why is my picture on the T.V.?"

"Y - You're dead." Lucy said.

"W - What? No, i'm not. I'm right here. I'm not dead." Kendall said.

"You died in the accident." Lucy said.

"Accident? What accident?" Kendall said. Before Lucy said anything else, Kendall disappeared &amp; appeared in a white room. "W - Where am I?"

The guys was in Kendall's room, hoping he'll wake up.

"Guys? This can't be happening, it can't be." Kendall said.

Kendall watched himself laying in the hospital bed. How did this happen? This couldn't be happening. "Guys? Please, can you hear me? I - I don't what happened, but I wished you can hear me." A while later, Kendall wasn't sure how long it was but the doctor came a while ago &amp; told the guys to leave. James walked in, grabbed a chair &amp; put it by Kendall's bed.

"Kendall, please wake up. Please. We need you." James said, grabbing Kendalls hand. "Please, wake up." A little bit later James leaves &amp; Carlos came in.

"Maybe you should of wore my helmet." Carlos said. Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I should of."

"I just wished you will wake up." Carlos said. A little bit later Carlos left &amp; Logan came in.

"The doctors don't think you'll make it. You need to pull through Kendall, please. You need to wake up, for us. Please, wake up." Logan said. A little later he left. Kendall just watched himself. "What am I suppose to do?" He ask no one. "Why can't anyone hear me?" Kendall said, &amp; appear back in Lucy's apartment.

"Kendall? No, i'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming Lucy. I don't know what's going on, but you'll the person that can see me. No one else can see me."

"Not even the guys?"

"No. I don't know what happened. H - how did I died?"

"I have to be dreaming. You're dead. I can't really see you, i'm just dreaming."

"No, you're not Lucy. This is real." Kendall said, but disappear &amp; appear a road. "W - Where am I?" A car was coming straight towards him but it didn't hit him, it wrecked before it hit Kendall. Kendall walked over to the wrecked car &amp; saw himself. 'This is so not happening' Kendall thought. He tried to opened the door but couldn't. "Someone help!" Kendall screamed. "Someone please help." He sat down on the road, waiting for someone to come but no one came. "Someone please. Please." Kendall said, started cry. He wished someone could hear him. But no one can hear or see him, except Lucy. Kendall finally got up which seemed like forever &amp; walked back to the car. "Why don't anyone help." An ambulance came &amp; a couple cars also. 'About time.' Kendall thought. The paramedics got Kendall out the car &amp; put him on a stretcher. The cops was blocking to road. Kendall got in the ambulance with himself. He was going to find answers. Kendall was going to find out what happened.

**Hope u like it. New story! I had this story for a while now. I know I have a lot of stories, but I wanted to get the first chapter of this up. If you guys haven't you should check out Big Time Cruel by LittleMonkeyDog, Big Time Surprises by Blue Leah, &amp; Hating the Player by germanfanfictioner. Also check out He's a Pirate by HannahGraceRusher. This are amazing writers &amp; they have amazing stories. There are more amazing writers but I needed to give these four a shout out. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

After going back to the hospital. Kendall got out the ambulance &amp; followed the paramedics in the hospital. The paramedics rushed Kendall to a room. After a hour or so, the doctors &amp; nurses left. Leaving Kendall with _himself. _Kendall didn't know what to say. _What was you suppose to say, to yourself? _Kendall just stared at himself. Then after a while, he heard noise, he saw his friends walked in the room. _'Why is this happening' _He thought to himself. After his friends left, he just sat by himself. He appeared back to Lucy's apartment. He looked around but didn't saw Lucy anywhere, he saw her computer opened &amp; something caught his eye. He went over to the computer &amp; read an article. He read it over &amp; over. Kendall was too busy reading he didn't noticed Lucy walking in.

"No, this isn't happening." Lucy said, looking at Kendall. "This can't be real."

"Lucy this is real. Please, you need to help me." Kendall said, turning around looking at Lucy.

"Why am I the only person that can see you?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I was in a car accident, wasn't I? That's how I died. I was driving." Kendall said.

Lucy shook her head no. "You wasn't in a car accident, Kendall, &amp; you wasn't driving. Why would you think that?" Lucy said.

"Because I saw myself in a car. If I didn't died in a car accident, then how did I died?" Kendall asked, but before Lucy could answer Kendall disappeared once again. 'You've got to be kidding me' Kendall thought. Kendall was in front of the Palmwoods this time. 'What's going on?' He thought. He walked towards the Palmwoods front door but stop, when he saw someone by the pool. He walked towards the pool &amp; saw _himself? _But what shocked him more, was the person walking towards him. He watched as him &amp; the person began to fight. He appeared back at Lucy's apartment.

"Will you stop popping up in my apartment?" Lucy said.

"It's not my fault. I can't control it." Kendall said.

"Why was you on my computer earlier?" Lucy asked.

"I was just looking for answers."

"Answers?"

"I don't know what's going on. Why can't I remember that I was in a car accident?"

"Because you wasn't in a car accident, you didn't died in a car accident. I really don't know what's going on, but Kendall, you was murdered."

**Hope you like this chapter! I know it's short, but the next one I will try &amp; make it longer. 2015 haven't been a good year for me so far, my computer keeps on messing up that's why I haven't updated for a while. I've been trying to get my old computer fixed, the keyboards stopped working &amp; I looked everywhere on the internet &amp; I can't find anything that works for it. Anyway, who do you guys think murdered Kendall? If you get it right, you will get a shout out, a sneak peek to the last chapter, it won't be a while though, &amp; if you guys have any requests I will try &amp; do them, but i'm going to try &amp; update my stories first. Hope everyone is having good year so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall couldn't believed it. He was murdered?

"What? Lucy, who murdered me?" Kendall asked.

"The police has no leads, they don't know." Lucy said.

Kendall sighed. Kendall disappeared &amp; appeared back at the Palmwoods.

_"What the hell are you doing?!" James yelled._

_"What?" Kendall asked. _

_"How could you agreed to take a record deal with Hawk!" James yelled._

_"I didn't agreed, yet." Kendall said._

_"What if you do? Do you know what gonna happen to the band?" _

_"Of course I do! Did it ever crossed your mind that this is hard on me too!"_

_"Hard on you? You're being selfish!"_

_"I'm being selfish? I'm not selfish!"_

_"Yes you are! If you wasn't selfish, you wouldn't even consider taking Hawk's offer!" James yelled, &amp; pushed Kendall. _

_"Oh, like you didn't the first time?" Kendall said &amp; pushed James back._

_The two continued yelling &amp; fight with each other._

Kendall appeared back at Lucy's.

"You seriously, need to stop doing that." Lucy said.

"I told you, I can't control it. Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"I'm meeting this guy."

"Who?"

"Just a guy. I'll be back later." Lucy said &amp; left.

Kendall decided to walk to 2J, hoping to find some answers there. He walk to 2J &amp; went inside. No one was there, it wouldn't matter if the guys was there, or not. They wouldn't see him anyway. He went in his &amp; James shared room.

"Where is all my stuff?" Kendall said. He walked to where his stuff was suppose to be. All his stuff was gone. A minute or two later he heard someone walking in 2J. He walked out the room &amp; saw James walking in the apartment, with Jo?

"It feels weird being here." Jo said.

"Yeah, I know." James said.

"So, what are you guys going to do?"

"I'm going to work on my solo career, &amp; maybe do some acting."

"Really? Good luck."

"Thanks."

Kendall listened to Jo &amp; James talked, after a couple minutes Kendall went back in his room. _'Why is all my stuff gone?' _Kendall thought. He walked was about to walked out the room, when something caught his eye. It was a picture of him cracked &amp; it has blood on it, but that wasn't the thing that got his eye. The thing that got his eye was _a bloody knife? _

**Hope u like it. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Got writer's block on all my stories. &amp; I tried to upload last week but last week was crazy. I finally got my driver's license Tuesday. &amp; I have testing all week at school. Hopefully I can upload this weekend. Who do you guys think murdered Kendall?**


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall listened to Jo &amp; James talked, after a couple minutes Kendall went back in his room. _'Why is all my stuff gone?' _Kendall thought. He walked was about to walked out the room, when something caught his eye. It was a picture of him cracked &amp; it has blood on it, but that wasn't the thing that got his eye. The thing that got his eye was _a bloody knife? _

_'Why is there a bloody knife' Kendall thought._ He heard someone walking in the room. James walked in the room.

"Where is all my stuff?" Kendall asked. "And why is there a bloody knife?"

Kendall appeared back in Lucy's apartment. Lucy walked in the apartment with a guy.

"Who's this?" Kendall asked.

"No one." Lucy said.

"Who are you talking to?" The guy said.

"Oh, I'm just talking to myself." Lucy told the guy.

"Okay. Well, I should go." The guy said.

"Okay." Lucy said &amp; kissed the guy. The guy left.

"So, that was no one?" Kendall asked.

"Next time be quiet when someone is over, will you?" Lucy said.

"Sorry." Kendall said.

"What do you want anyway?" Lucy asked.

"When did Jo &amp; James hung out together?"

"What do you mean?"

"They never hung out together before. So, why are they now?"

"Because Jo is pregnant."

"What? What do you mean she's pregnant?"

"Why did you broke up?"

"Because she cheated on me."

"She was pregnant when she told you she cheated on you."

"What?"

"That's why she told you she cheated on you, because she was pregnant."

"W - Who's the father?" Kendall asked.

Lucy sighed. "James is the father."

James walked over to the broken picture &amp; picked up the pieces. Then he walked over to the bloody knife &amp; picked it up. He washed the blood off the knife &amp; hid the knife. He threw away the picture &amp; the broken pieces. He then checked over the room to make sure nothing of Kendall's was left.

**Hope u liked this chapter. I'm sorry its short. I wanted to get it up cause I have to get ready for a party. Next chapter I'll try &amp; make longer. &amp; next chapter will have a flashback that will be interesting. **


	5. Chapter 5

"James is the father?" Kendall said.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"Why is all of my stuff gone?" Kendall asked.

"What do you mean?"

"All my stuff is gone in my room."

"I don't know."

Kendall appeared at the Palmwoods, again.

_"Where are you going?" James asked Kendall. _

_"I'm going on a date with Jo." Kendall said and walked out the apartment._

_Kendall headed to the park._

_"Hey." Kendall said, kissing Jo on the cheek._

_"Hey." Jo said and smiled. _

_Kendall and Jo sat down on the picnic blanket and began to eat their picnic food. After half a hour later, they got up._

_"I should go. I have an audition." Jo said._

_"Okay." Kendall said and kissed Jo on the lips. Kendall walked back to apartment 2J, but stopped when he saw Jo. _

_"I thought you had to go to an audition." Kendall said._

_"It was cancelled." Jo said. _

_"Is everything okay?"_

_"Yeah, everything's fine. I think I'm going to get some rest." Jo said and began to walked away, but fell. _

_"Jo!" Kendall said and ran over to Jo._

_Kendall arrived at the hospital with Jo. The doctors wouldn't let him back in the same room with Jo. A while later, maybe a hour or two, Kendall really didn't know, a doctor finally came out._

_"Jo Taylor?" The doctor said._

_"How is she?" Kendall asked. _

_"She's doing fine. She's stable now. If you wanna see her." The doctor said. Kendall followed the doctor and went to Jo's room._

_"Hey." Kendall said, sitting by Jo. "How you feeling?"_

_"Okay." Jo said. Kendall really believed her, but ignored it._

"Jo was pregnant when she fell, wasn't she?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, she was." Lucy said.

"How do you know she was pregnant?"

"I just do."

"Did she told you?"

"No. I Just know that she's pregnant."

"How?"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know who killed you yet?"

"No."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know.

"I should go. I have a date." Lucy said and left.

Kendall appeared at the Palmwoods again. He saw Jo and James by the pool, hanging out. He thought for a moment, then he saw them 2 kissing. He appeared back in apartment 2J.

_Kendall slammed the apartment door._

_"Dude, what the hell is problem?" James asked._

_"Jo cheated on me." Kendall said._

_"W - What?" James asked. _

_"We're over." Kendall said and slammed their bedroom door._

_"What's going on?" Logan asked, walking in the apartment._

_"Kendall and Jo broke up." James said._

_"Did he find out that you and Jo was dating behind his back?" Logan asked._

_"No, I don't think so. He just said Jo cheated on him."_

_"You know it will be bad if Kendall finds out about you 2." Logan said._

_"I know." James said. _

_After Kendall slammed his bedroom door, hr layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did Jo had to cheat on him?He heard voices outside but he didn't got up._

_Kendall appeared in the livingroom. 'Logan knew James and Jo was dating behind my back?'_

**Hope u guys liked. Hopefully i'll get next chapter up soon. A lot of stuff been going on and I had it. Can't wait until I'm 18. Only 2 more months. But anyway, who do you guys think killed Kendall? Only a couple more chapters until the big reveal and you guys will get to see the death scene. I'm really excited about the death scene, I don't know why? But I hope everyone is having a good idea, cause I'm not. But what did you think? Why didn't Logan told Kendall he knew that James and Jo was dating behind his back?**


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall was furious. Not only did James betrayed him, but Logan did too. He couldn't believed it. Two of his best friends betrayed him. He walked around the Palmwoods, trying to figure out what happened the night he was murdered, and who murdered him. He got in a fight with James for taking a record deal with Hawk. Could James killed him for taking a record deal with Hawk? Jo cheated on him with James. Could Jo killed him for trying to keep her secret? Or was it both of them that killed him? Kendall didn't know. It was so confusing. All of his stuff was gone, from his room. Who moved his stuff? Did James moved his stuff? Was James hiding something? 

_"I hate you!" James yelled._

_"It's not my fault your an idiot!" Kendall screamed._

_"Sometimes I wonder why were even friends." James said. "You didn't had to bring all of us to L.A., I could of got here without your help." _

_"Oh, please. You couldn't of, even if you tried a thousand times." Kendall said. James pushed Kendall back. _

_"Leave. See if I care, cause you might as well be dead." James said, looking at Kendall one last time with anger in his eyes, before walking away._

Kendall appeared in apartment 2J. No one was there. He walked around the apartment, looking for clues. He found nothing. He touched the doorknob to his room.

_"How could Jo cheat on me?" Kendall said to himself. No one else was in the apartment. He decided to take a walk. He ended at a house party. He walked in and saw a bunch of people. He went in the kitchen and got a cup of beer. Half an hour later, he had about three or four beers. He walked out of the kitchen and bumped into someone. _

_"Watch where you going, dumbass." The person said. Kendall pushed the person back. The person stumbled but caught his balance and pushed Kendall back. The two began fightning. They fought for a couple minutes. Kendall was watching himself fight with someone else. Wait, he recongize the person he was fightning with at the party. The person he was fightning with was . . . James?_

**Hope u liked it. Who do you guys think killed Kendall? Only 2 more chapters until the big reveal. The next chapter is a big chapter, but you have to wait and see why. The next chapter is also mostly just a flashback.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Kendall ran out of the Palmwoods. It was 2:45 a.m. Everyone was sleeping, well, except Kendall and his killer. He ran as fast as he could. He had to get away. How did it went this far? Kendall running for his life. He stopped for a second. He ended by the Palmwoods pool. He was about to run again, when he felt a plastic bag on his head, he tried to get it off, but before he could, someone pushed him in the pool. He struggled, trying to get the plastic head off of him. After a cople seconds of struggling, he got the plastic off his head and he got out of the pool. He was about to run again, but got hit in the head. He fell to the ground. His head was pounding, he felt a sharp pain in his side, he yelled out. He felt another sharp pain to his side. Someone was stabbing him, over and over. He tried to kicked the person off of him, but he couldn't. He kept on trying, he finally kicked the person off, and got up, his side hurt like hell, but he had to get away. He started to run again. He ran behind a bush. The person walked around, looking for Kendall. He didn't want to admit it, but Kendall was scared. A minute later the person snucked up behind Kendall and started to choke him. He struggled. He tried to get away, he kicked the person and ran again. He was tired, but he couldn't stop. He ran to the street, out of nowhere he felt pain all over his body. He got hit by a car, he barely could move. His killer got out of the car and walked over to him. His killer grabbed his arms and began draging his body. Kendall tried to get away but he could barely move. His killer stopped. This was Kendall's chance to get away. He got up. He could barely stand, though. He had to get away, but it was too late. His killer hit him in the head. Kendall felt dizzy. He tried to run again, but his killer hit him in the head again. He fell down to the ground. His killer picked him uo, and threw him in a dumpster. Kendall tried to get out, but it hurted so damn much. His killer sttabbed him again, in his ribs. Then his killer started to lit the dumpster on fire. But it started to pur down rain. Kendall got burn a little but, but he was glad it started to rain. His killer left agter litting the dumpster. Kendall sat up, he was in so much pain, and he fell out the dumpster. "Ow." He yelled, but it was a whisper. He got up and began limping away. He couldn't run. His body hurted way too much to got around the corner and began limping back to the Palmwoods. He got to the front of the Palmwoods, he saw one of his friends. "Help!" He tried to screamed, but it was too late. His killer stabbed him in the heart and dragged him away before any could see them. _

_Kendall looked at his killler, shocked. He was faced to faced with his killer. _

_"You killed me." Kendall said, looking at his killer._

**Hoped u liked it. That was the death scene. Next chapter, Kendall's killer will finally be revealed. This is the last chance to guess who killed Kendall. Who do you think killed Kendall? And the story is not over yet, there is still a good bit of chapters left. Why do you think someone killed Kendall?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Kendall was sitting on the orange couch, watching T.V. His friends went by the pool to hang out. He didn't felt like it. Jo was probably down there and he really didn't wanted to see her. After they broke up, he stayed in 2J, unless he had to go to Rocque Records. Other than that, Kendall wouldn't leave the apartment. They guys tried to get him out of the apartment, but nothing worked. When they was done working at Rocque Records, Kendall went straight to 2J. It was 2:30 a.m. when he got a text. He fell asleep on the couch. He woked up and looked at his phone. _

_**Can you come over its important **_

_**It's 2:30 in the morning- Kendall**_

_**Please, we need to talk. **_

_**Fine. I'll be there in a couple minutes.**_

_**Okay. I'll see you in a couple minutes. **_

_Kendall got up and put his phone back in his pocket. He put his shoes on and walked quietly out of the apartment. He knocked on the door and waited a couple seconds. Someone opened the door. _

_"Good you're here." They said._

_"Yeah. So, what's up?" Kendall asked._

_"Um, well why don't you come in."_

_"Okay." Kendall said and walked in the apartment. The door was shutted and before Kendall could do anything, he got hit in the head._

_"Why did you do that?!" Kendall said, holding his head._

_"This is all your fault." The person said and hit Kendall in the head again. A minute or two later, Kendall decided to leave, while they was in the bathroom. He ran out of the apartment and out of the Palmwoods. It was 2:45 a.m. He ran as fast as he could. After Kendall got out of the dumpster, he tried to run away, but instead he was just limping back to the Palmwoods. He got to the front of the Palmwoods, he saw James. "Help!" He tried to screamed, but it was too late. His killer stabbed him in the heart and dragged him away before any could see them. _

_James looked around, he thought he heard someone, and it sounded like Kendall. Maybe he was hearing things. He was out for his morning jogged, which he usually wait until 5 a.m. but he decided to go 3 a.m. But why will Kendall be up this early, James thought. Kendall was still sleeping, right?_

_Kendall was probably still mad at James anyway. _

_Kendall looked at his killler, shocked. He was faced to faced with his killer. _

_"You killed me." Kendall said, looking at his killer._

_"Why?" He asked them._

_"You really wanna know why?" His killer said._

_"Yeah." Kendall said._

_"I guess you have to find out by yourself then."_

_"I thought we were friends." Kendall said._

_"Friends? Friends don't hurt each other"_

_"I never hurted you."_

_"Yes you did."_

_"When?"_

_"Don't you remember?"_

_"No." Kendall said._

_The killer shooked their head. "You'll remember."_

_"What do you mean?" Kendall asked._

_"I guess the reason why I can only see you is because I killed you." Lucy said._

**Hoped u liked. I didn't wanted to include the whole death scene because I thought it will be repetive kind of. The killer is finally revealed. The rest of the story will be about Kendall trying to remember everything, &amp; trying to get someone else to see him. You'll get to see more of Jo, James, Logan, &amp; Carlos also. &amp; something unexpected happens in a couple chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey." Jo said, sitting beside James.

"Hey." James said.

"What's up?" Jo said.

"Nothing. It feels weird without Kendall." James said.

"I know. I wish I told him the truth." Jo said.

Kendall walked around the pool. Why would Lucy kill me? Kendall thought. What did he do for her to kill him? He saw Carlos and Logan hanging by the pool, laughing and having a good time. It's like they don't even care he's gone. None of his friends cared that he's dead. Kendall walked away from the pool and walked to Rocque Records. He saw Gustavo and Griffin talking.

"Gustavo, you need to find another band member or Big Time Rush will be over!" Griffin said and walked away. Gustavo sighed. He told the guys to take a break for a while and let them have some time to grieve. Kelly went on vacation for a couple of days. He paid her to go. He told the guys that they should go somewhere too, but they wouldn't listen.

James walked in his room. He still get a chill when he walks in the room. Jo just left and he was left alone again. Carlos and Logan was out. They was never in the apartment anymore, just when it was time for bed and even then Logan stayed somewhere else. The guys hardly talk to each other anymore. Kendall appeared in James room and looked around.

"I wish you can hear me." Kendall said. He watched James. James picked up a picture of him and the guys and put it in a box.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked James. James put the box by his bed and looked at the empty side of the room. Kendall watched James and thought of an idea. Kendall walked out the room and in the kitchen. He picked up some plates and dropped them. James walked put the room.

"What the -" He looked around, no one was there. Kendall was about to pick up a broken piece when he disappeared. 'No, no, no!' Kendall yelled, even though it was no use. He appeared at Lucy's. 'Great.' Kendall said and looked around. She wasn't home. Maybe he should search and see if he can find walked in Lucy's room and began to search.

James finished picking up the broken of plates. Then he decided to talk to someone. He walked 2J and walked away.

Lucy came back to her apartment and walked in her room.

"What the hell you doing?" Lucy said.

"You're back. Great." Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"What. The. Hell. You. Doing!" Lucy yelled.

"Why did you kill me?" Kendall said. There was a knock on the door. Lucy walked out the room, Kendall followed and opened the door.

"Surprise to see you here." Lucy said.

"Can we talk?" The person said.

**Hoped u like! Who do you think is at the door? What do you think Jo is hiding? Next chapter is another flashback and something surprising happens.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Jo ran to her apartment, crying. She ran to her bed, and cried. She didn't know what to do. There was a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. _

_"James what are you doing here?" She asked, wiping her tears._

_"I saw you running, crying to your apartment and I wanted to make sure sure you was okay." He said._

_"I'm, i'm" She said, falling into James arms. He rubbed her back._

_"Jo, what's wrong?" James asked, concerned._

_"I - I was r - raped." Jo cried even harder._

_James stayed with Jo that night, comfronting her. _

_**One month later**_

_Jo and Kendall was in the park having a date._

_"Kendall there's something I need to tell you." Jo said._

_"What is it?" Kendall asked._

_"I cheated on you." Jo said, tears forming in her eyes._

_"W - What?" Kendall asked, shocked._

_"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Jo asked._

_Kendall looked at her and shook his head. He got up, trying to stop tears in his eyes and walked away._

_"Kendall!" Jo screamed after him, but it was too late Kendall already left. _

_Kendall slammed the door to 2J, causing James to jump._

_"Dude, what's wrong?" James asked, looking at his friend. _

_"Jo cheated on me!" Kendall yelled, and went his room and slammed the door. James texted Jo._

**Did you tell Kendall about us? - James**

**No. Is he okay? - Jo**

**He's in the room. He's really upset. - James**

_Kendall slammed his bedroom door. How could Jo cheat on me? He thought. He ripped up pictures of him and her. He got out a necklace and threw it across the room. He was going to give it to her for their anniverisary Friday. He stomped on the necklace. It broke in pieces. He plopped on his bed and began to cry. _

_James walked in his and Kendall's shared room and heard crying. He sat down on Kendall's bed. He felt bad. _

_"Kendall?" James said._

_"Leave me alone." Kendall said, and pulled the blankets over his head. James got up and saw the necklace Kendall was going to give to Jo for their anniverisary. It was in pieces. He saw pictures of Kendall and Jo ripped up. He picked the necklace up and the ripped pictures. He walked out the room._

_"What's going on?" Logan asked._

_"Kendall and Jo broke up." James said._

_"Did he found out about you two yet?" Logan asked._

_"No. Jo just told him she cheated on him." James said._

_"You know he'll find out sooner or later?" Logan said._

_"I know." James said._

_Carlos walked in. "What's going on?"_

_"Nothing." James and Logan said at the same time._

_"Okay." Carlos said and walked in his room. "Their hiding something." Carlos said to himself._

_**The Next Day**_

_Kendall wouldn't leave his room. The guys had gone by the pool. He decided to text someone._

_**Hey - Kendall**_

_**What's up? - Lucy**_

_**Jo cheated on me. - Kendall**_

_**Really? I'm sorry. Are you okay? - Lucy**_

_**Yeah, I'm fine. - Kendall**_

_**Are you really okay? - Lucy**_

_**No. I'm not. - Kendall**_

_**She doesn't deserve you. Maybe you'll find someone else that appericates you. :) - Lucy**_

_**Yeah, Maybe. Thanks Luce. - Kendall**_

_**No problem, Ken. - Lucy**_

_After talking to Lucy, Kendall felt a little better. He put his phone down and listened to some music. A couple days after Kendall texted Lucy they hung out all the time. They watched movies, laughed, baked cookies._

_James was at Jo's. _

_"So, do you know the sex of the baby?" James asked._

_"No. I'm going to find out next week." Jo said, resting her head on James shoulder. James and Jo started to date after Jo's incident. Logan saw them kissing in 2J, and Carlos found out when James was texting Jo and he asked why he was texting Jo and James told him the truth. The only one who doesn't know, was Kendall._

_"Why did you kill me?" Kendall said. There was a knock on the door. Lucy walked out the room, Kendall followed and opened the door._

_"Surprise to see you here." Lucy said._

_"Can we talk?" The person said._

"Sure." Lucy said and let the person in. "What you want to talk about?"

"Do you know what happened the night Kendall died? You was the last one texting him." Carlos said.

"How do you know I was the last one that texted him?" Lucy asked.

"Because it showed on his phone you was the last one that texted him." Carlos said.

"Fine. I was. He was supposed to meet me at my apartment, but he never showed." Lucy said, lying. Kendall shook his head. Maybe Carlos can put the pieces together?

"Then where he went?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he went to talk to Jo." Lucy said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, they was going to get back together, or something." Lucy said.

"Okay." Carlos said and left. He sighed. He knew Lucy was lying. Kendall wasn't going to get back together with Jo. But why would she lied?

**Hoped u liked. Why do you think Lucy killed Kendall? &amp; will Carlos figured it out? Electric went out the other day so I decided to write some of my stories. I missed a couple of my shows &amp; it came back on as soon as my third one was coming on.**


	11. Chapter 11

Carlos walked back to 2J. James was probably with Jo. He was mad at James when he found out Jo cheated on Kendall with James. He wanted to tell Kendall, but it was too late. He was thinking what Lucy said. Kendall didn't go talk to Jo, did he? Carlos didn't know. Maybe he should try to talk to Jo. He left 2J and headed to Jo's.

"Why did you lie to Carlos?" Kendall asked Lucy.

"I didn't lie to him." She said.

"Yes you did." Kendall said. There was a knock on the door and Lucy opened it.

"Ready to go?" The guy said.

"Yeah, let's go." Lucy said and left with the guy. Kendall sighed, hopefully Carlos can figured things out.

James came back to 2J. Carlos or Logan wasn't there. It wasn't a surprise.

_"Why are you so mad at me?" James asked, as him and Kendall was driving to the store._

_"I'm not mad." Kendall said, avoiding eye contract with James._

_"Yes you are." James said._

_Kendall didn't said anything else. He just stared out the window, the rest of the ride there. When they got back in the car, Kendall stared out the window again._

_"Seriously, Kendall what's wrong?" James asked._

_Kendall stopped looking at the window and looked at James._

_"What's wrong? Oh, nothing, but the fact that my best friend is hiding something from me." Kendall said._

_"What are you talking about?" James asked. Did Kendall know about him and Jo?_

_"Nothing." Kendall mummbled._

_"No, tell me what you're talking about." James said, a little bit harsh._

_"Just forget it." Kendall said. They arrived at the Palmwoods, and Kendall got out and slammed his door shut. James was confused. Why was Kendall mad at him? He walked in 2J after Kendall and found him in his bed, crying. He decided to take Kendall to the store, so Kendall could get his mind off of Jo. Maybe that why he was upset? James thought. _

_Kendall layed on his bed, he didn't wanted to go to the store with James. He just wanted to lay in bed all day, but James wouldn't let him. He texted Lucy a couple times, but she was busy so he couldn't hang out with her today. He sighed. He didn't understand why Jo cheat on him. What did he do for her to cheat on him? Did he loved her too much? Did he not loved her enough? _

James was watching T.V. when his phone rang.

"Logan? Why did you called me?" James asked.

"Carlos is in the hospital." Logan said.

"What?!" James said and stood up. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Logan said.

"Okay, I'm on my way." James said and hung up. James arrived at the hospital a while later.

"How's Carlos?" James asked.

"He's in a coma." Logan said.

**Hoped u liked. You guys will see how Carlos got in a coma next chapter. What do you guys think happened to Carlos? I'm not sure how long this story will be, but you will find out soon why Lucy killed Kendall.**


	12. Chapter 12

Carlos left and headed to Jo's. He decided about halfway to Jo's to go somewhere else. He knocked on the door and the door opened.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Carlos said.

Logan and James was waiting in the waiting room at the hospital. They haven't said anything since Logan told James, Carlos was in a coma.

"How did it happen?" James asked, Logan.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Do they know what happened? How Carlos got in a coma?"

"They said he was in a car accident. They said it was a hit and run." Logan said.

Kendall was still at Lucy's place. He disappeared and appeared in 2J. He saw James, covered in blood? _Why was James covered in blood? _

_"James, what are you doing?" Carlos asked._

_"I cut myself." James said._

_"Doing what?" Carlos asked._

_"I found this knife with Kendall's stuff and I accidently cut myself." James said._

_"Why was a knife with Kendall's stuff?" Carlos asked._

_"I - I don't know. I was just looking through his stuff and found it in there."_

_"Why was you going through Kendall's stuff?" Carlos asked._

_"I was looking to see if he still had my lucky comb." James said._

_"Why would of he had your lucky comb? You never let anyone used it. And didn't you had your lucky comb this morning?"_

_"That was my backup and he tooked it without asking." James said and left. Carlos shook his head, he knew James was lying, but why? He walked out of James room and saw James cleaning his hand. _

_Kendall watched James cleaning his hand, and saw Carlos walking away. 'I never did had a knife with my stuff.' Kendall said to himself. 'And I never tooked James comb.' Kendall walked in his and James room._

_"What the hell are you doing? This could ruin the band!" James screamed._

_"All you care about is the fucking band!" Kendall yelled back. They was the only ones in the apartment. "Your so fucking selfish!"_

_"I am not! Why are you even going to take the record deal with Hawk anyway!" James yelled._

_"How do you I'm going to?" Kendall said._

_"If you take it, I would never forgive you, ever." James said and walked away. Kendall and James been fightning non - stop since Kendall was offered a record deal at Hawk Records. James was furious. Kendall was actually thinking about going to Hawk Records. _

_Kendall walked out the room. 'What are you hiding James?'_

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Carlos said.

"Sure. Come on in. What's up?"

"Did Kendall talked to Jo, the night he was murdered?" Carlos asked.

"No. Jo was with me all night. Why?"

"Nothing. I should go." Carlos ans walked out of Camille's apartment.

"Okay." Camille said.

Carlos got in the Btr mobile and began to drive away. He got a text.

**You should keep your mouth shut - Blocked Number**

Carlos was staring at the text, he looked up and last thing he saw was a car slamming into his.

**Hoped u liked. Who do you think hit Carlos? What do you think James is hiding? &amp; why did Lucy killed Kendall? You guys will find out very soon why Lucy killed Kendall &amp; something unexpected happens.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Kendall walked in 2J._

_"Where the hell have you been?" James yelled._

_"None of your business." Kendall said. _

_"You took the record deal with Hawk, didn't you?" James asked._

_"What makes you think I did?" Kendall said._

_"Then where was you?" James said._

_"Leave me alone." Kendall said and walked away._

_"Did you took the record deal with Hawk?" James asked. _

_Kendall didn't answered, he just slammed the door shut. James stormed in the room. _

_"Answer me!" James yelled._

_"Leave me alone." Kendall said. _

_"Answer me. Did you take the record deal with Hawk?" James said._

_"Why do you think I did?" Kendall said._

_"Why won't you answer me?" James said. _

_"Leave me alone." Kendall said._

_"Why was you?" James asked._

_"None of your business." Kendall said. James pushed Kendall, and they started to fight. Logan walked in, hearing people yelling. _

_"Guys, stop!" Logan yelled. "Seriously, what is wrong with you two? You guys have been fightning non - stop! Logan said. Kendall left the room and slammed the front door._

_"What is going on with you two?" Logan asked James._

_"Nothing." James said._

_"Nothing?" Logan said. "You guys can't go a day without fightning."_

_"I have to go." James said and left. Logan sighed. It was non - stop fightning with James and Kendall. They used to be best friends, but now all they do is fight. _

_Kendall knocked on Lucy's door. Lucy opened it._

_"Kendall, what you're doing here?" Lucy asked._

_"Me and James got in a fight again." Kendall said._

_"Seriously? Was it about the same thing like last time?" Lucy asked._

_"He started it. He always starts it." Kendall said._

_James walked to the Palmwoods Pool. He was so furious with Kendall. How could Kendall even think about taking a record deal with Hawk? James got his phone out and decided to call someone._

_"Is it still going down tonight?" James said._

A doctor walked in the waiting room.

"Carlos Garcia?" A doctor said.

"How is he?" James and Logan asked.

**Hoped you liked. Sorry it's short. I'll try for the next one to be longer. Who do you think James was on the phone with? And will Carlos be okay? Next chapter you guys will find out if Carlos is okay or not.**


	14. Chapter 14

It felt liked forever since the doctor told Logan and James the news. They couldn't believed it.

_Lucy was happy that Kendall and Jo broke up. Kendall began texting her after him and Jo broke up. But she wished Kendall would stopped moping and forget about Jo. Lucy was shocked when she found out that Jo and James was dating and Jo was pregnant with James's baby. It was the night, it was going down tonight. She got a text from someone._

_**Yes, it is. Do what your supposed to and everthing will go fine. - Lucy**_

Lucy just got back from her date and walked in her apartment. She looked around and didn't saw Kendall anywhere.

Kendall was at the hospital. He wished Logan and James could see him. He looked at them and wondered if Carlos was okay. He appeared in Carlos's room.

Kendall appeared in Lucy's apartment.

"What do you want now?" Lucy asked.

"Was you the one that hit Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"What makes you think I did it?" Lucy said.

"You did kill me." Kendall said.

"It wasn't me." Lucy said.

"Then who was it?" Kendalll asked.

"I don't know. But I know it wasn't me." Lucy said.

_Carlos got in the Btr mobile and began to drive away. He got a text._

_**You should keep your mouth shut - Blocked Number**_

_Carlos was staring at the text, he looked up and last thing he saw was a car slamming into his. His car spunned, and flipped over a couple times. He woked up and his car was flipped upside down. He tried to get out but the door was stuck. "Someone helped!" He yelled. He yelled and yelled. Next thing he knew, he passed out. _

_Kendall appeared and saw a car flipped, he walked over to it and saw Carlos in the car trying to get out. _

_"Hold on buddy!" Kendall said and tried helping Carlos but it was no used. He just went through the car. He looked over and saw the other car. He saw who hit Carlos and he was shocked. 'Oh, my god.' _

Kendall appeared back at Lucy's.

"I really wished you would stopped doing that." Lucy said.

"I know who hit Carlos." Kendall said.

"What? Really?" Lucy said.

"Yes." Kendall said.

"I told you it wasn't me. Now didn't I?" Lucy said.

"Yes, you did." Kendall said.

"Who is it?" Lucy said.

"It was James." Kendall said.

**Hoped u liked it. Sorry it been a while, I'm going to upload this story reguarly again, well, I'll try. Next chapter, I promise you guys will find out if Carlos is okay or not. Next chapter you will see Jo again. &amp; you're just a couple chapters away finding out why Lucy killed Kendall. Why do you think she did? **


	15. Chapter 15

Jo walked in the hospital.

"How's Carlos?" She asked James.

"He's going to be okay." James said.

"That's good." Jo said.

"Yeah. How you're doing?" James asked.

"Good." Jo said.

_"You ruined everything!" James said, pushing Kendall. _

_"No, I didn't." Kendall said. _

_"Yes you did. I hate you!" James yelled. _

_James walked out of the bar and got in the car. He put the car in drive and drove away. It was pouring down rain and he barely could see. He swerve and slammed into another. 'Shit, shit shit.' He backed up and looked at the other car. 'Oh, no, no, no,' James drove off. He couldn't believed what he did. This was bad, so bad. He went to the Palmwoods and ran inside to 2J. He ran his hands through his fair. 'This can't be happening.' _

_Lucy was in her apartment. _

_"This will be the perfect plan." Lucy said._

_"Why are you even doing this anyway?" Someone asked._

_"Are you in or not?" Lucy asked._

_"Okay, I'm in." The person said. _

_"Great. Okay, here's the plan." Lucy said._

Jo sat next to James at the hospital. She wished things was different. But they're not.

"Why would James hurt Carlos?" Lucy asked Kendall.

"I don't know." Kendall said. There was a knock on the door.

"Don't say anything." Lucy said and opened the door.

"Hey, you ready?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Lucy said.

"Where you going?" Kendall asked. Lucy ignored him and walked out the door. Kendall got on Lucy's computer and found a message.

_Is it still going down tonight?_

_You betcha - Lucy_

_Okay, I'm on my way_

"This was the day I was killed." Kendall said. "I have to find out who this person is."

_"You're late." Lucy said._

_"I got hold up." The person said._

_"Are you ready?" Lucy asked._

_"Yes, I'm ready." The person said._

_"Good. Let's do this." Lucy said._

_"This is not my fault!" Kendall yelled at James._

_"Yes it is. It's always your fault!" James pushed Kendall._

_"You're selfish!" Kendall yelled._

_"You're selfish!" James yelled._

_Kendall slammed his bedroom door shut._

_"What's wrong with you?" James asked, combing his hair._

_"I got kicked out the band." Kendall said._

_"What?" James said. _

_"Thanks to you." Kendall said._

_"What are you talking about?" James asked._

_"This is all your fault." Kendall said._

_"I didn't do anything!" James said._

_"Whatever." Kendalll said and walked out the aparment._

_"The planned work." The person said._

_"Perfect. Now it's time for Plan B, The final part." Lucy said. "Are you ready?" Lucy asked the person._

_"I'm ready. Let the final part begin." Logan said._

**Hoped u liked. Why did Lucy killed Kendall? Why did Kendall got kicked out of the band? 2 more chapters until you find out why Lucy killed Kendall. But I want to know what you guys think. Why she did it?**


	16. Chapter 16

_"What's going on?" Logan asked, walking in 2J. _

_"James is lying." Carlos said._

_"What you mean?" Logan asked._

_"He was covered in blood. He said he cut himself, but I think he's lying.' Carlos said._

_"Maybe he did cut himself on accident?" Logan said._

_"He said he found the knife in Kendall's stuff." Carlos said._

_"Why would a knife be in Kendall's stuff?" Logan asked._

_"I don't know. James said Kendall tooked his lucky comb" Carlos said._

_"Didn't James had his lucy comb with him earlier today?" Logan said._

_"He said it was a backup." Carlos said._

_"He don't have a backup lucky comb." Logan said._

_"I thought you guys was at rehersal?" Lucy asked._

_"We're done for the day." James said. _

_"Okay. What are you up to now?" Lucy asked._

_"Can you keep a secret?" James asked._

_"What secret?" Lucy said._

_"No one can know." James said._

_"What's going on?" Lucy said._

_"You can't tell anybody." James said._

Kendall was looking through Lucy's emails, trying to figure out who sent that message. He couldn't find anything. Lucy walked in her apartment and saw Kendall on her computer.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Who sent this message?" Kendall said and showed Lucy the message.

"You want to know, don't you?" Lucy said.

"Yes, I do." Kendall said.

"It doesn't matter." Lucy said.

"Yes it does. This person probably helped you killed me." Kendall said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Lucy said.

"Who is it?" Kendall said.

"Like I'm going to tell you." Lucy said.

"Is it that guy you been hanging out with?" Kendall asked.

"You mean Chris? No, it's not." Lucy said.

"Then who is it?" Kendall said.

_"How could you do that?" Kendall yelled._

_"I'm not the one that kicked you out of the band!" James yelled._

_"Yes you were!" Kendall yelled back at James._

_"Why do you think that?" James said._

_"Because you did it." Kendall said._

_"No, I didn't." James said._

James walked in 2J. He needed to leave the hospital for a while. He was walking to his room when he stopped and looked at the opened laptop. He sat down and was looking at the emails.

_Is it still going down tonight?_

_You betcha - Lucy_

James was shocked. He needed to know what Lucy and this person was talking about. He was looking through the emails. he found who the person was that messaged Lucy. It was . . . _Logan? _What were they talking about?

"Will you stopped going through my computer?" Lucy asked.

"Who is this person?" Kendall asked.

"I think you already know." Lucy said and walked out the apartment.

_Logan walked in 2J._

_"Where have you been? It's 3 am." James said._

_"I just had to take care of something. What are you doing up?" Logan said._

_"I'm going on my morning jog." James said._

_"Okay." Logan said. James walked out the apartment and the Palmwoods._

_James looked around, he thought he heard someone, and it sounded like Kendall. Maybe he was hearing things. He was out for his morning jogged, which he usually wait until 5 a.m. but he decided to go 3 a.m. But why will Kendall be up this early, James thought. Kendall was still sleeping, right?_

_"What did Logan mean he had to take care of something?" James thought._

Camille saw James and walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" Camille asked.

"I'm heading back to the hospital." James said.

"How's Carlos?" Camille asked.

"The doctor's said he'll be fine." James said.

"That's good." Camille said.

"How are you and Logan?" James asked.

"We broke up." Camille said.

"Again?" James said.

"It didn't worked out. I should go, I have an auditioned." Camille said and walked away.

Kendall looked and looked and then he finally found the person who sent the message to Lucy. It was Logan? Lucy walked in.

"Did Logan helped you killed me?" Kendall asked.

**Hoped u liked. Next chapter you guys will finally found out why Lucy killed Kendall. Why do you guys think Lucy killed Kendall? &amp; next chapter you guys will find out what James been hiding. What do you guys think James is hiding? Do you think Logan helped Lucy killed Kendall?**


	17. Chapter 17

_Lucy hated Jo and Kendall together. Hated them. No, she didn't liked Kendall, didn't had any feelings for him. She just hated them together. She wanted them to break up._ _She was in her apartment, watching T.V. _

_James wanted to tell someone. He really did. But, who can he tell? He can't tell his friends. He was in the apartment. No one else was in there. He had to tell someone. _

_Kendall was furious. How could he get kicked out of the band? How did Gustavo even found out that Hawk offered him a record deal? The one only that knew about the deal was, James. Of course it was James that got Kendall kicked out of the band. He was the only know that knew. Kendall stormed in 2J, furious._

_"Hey, Kendall. What's up?" James asked._

_"I got kicked out the band." Kendall said._

_"What?" James said, shocked._

_"And it's all your fault. You told Gustavo about Hawk's deal." Kendall said._

_"No, I didn't." James said._

_"Yes you did. You was the only one that knew. Kendall said._

_"I didn't told Gustavo." James said._

_"How could you do that?" Kendall yelled._

_"I'm not the one that kicked you out of the band!" James yelled._

_"Yes you were!" Kendall yelled back at James._

_"Why do you think that?" James said._

_"Because you did it." Kendall said._

_"No, I didn't." James said._

_"Yes you did. You're selfish." Kendall yelled._

_"I am not. I didn't told Gustavo about Hawk's deal." James said._

_"Then who did?" Kendall asked._

_" I don't know." James said._

_"What do you want Carlos?" Gustavo said._

_"Hawk offered Kendall a record deal." Carlos said._

_"What?" Gustavo said._

_Carlos walked in 2J. He saw Kendall and James arguing and Logan walked in a couple seconds later. _

_"What's going on?" Logan asked. Kendall left the apartment and slammed the door. Logan looked at James._

_"He's mad because he thinks I kicked him out of the band." James said._

_"What?" Carlos said._

_"Hawk offered Kendall a record deal and I guessed Gustavo found out and kicked Kendall out of the band and Kendall thinks I told Gustavo but I didn't." James said and wallked away. Carlos couldn't believed Gustavo kicked Kendall out of the band. He didn't mean for this to happen he thought maybe Gustavo would do somehing that could helped. Not kicked Kendall out of the band._

_James knocked on Lucy's door. Lucy opened the door._

_"I thought you guys was at rehersal?" Lucy asked._

_"We're done for the day." James said. _

_"Okay. What are you up to now?" Lucy asked._

_"Can you keep a secret?" James asked._

_"What secret?" Lucy said._

_"No one can know." James said._

_"What's going on?" Lucy said._

_"You can't tell anybody." James said._

_"James, what's going on?" Lucy asked._

_"Promise me you won't tell anyone." James said._

_"I promise. Now what's going on?" Lucy said._

_"I kind of have a problem." James said._

_"What kind of problem?" Lucy asked._

_"A drug problem." James said._

_"What?" Lucy said, shocked._

_"I couldn't tell anyone else. But there's something else." James said._

_"What is it?" Lucy asked._

_James sighed and pulled up his sleeve, revealing scars on his arms._

_"Oh my god." Lucy said. "Why?"_

_"I really don't know. I just started one day and then I will do once a week, then it began everyday and then I drank the pain away." James said. _

_Lucy knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Jo._

_"Can I come in?" Lucy asked._

_"Yeah, sure." Jo said and let Lucy in. "What's up?"_

_"Nothing. I just need to tell you something." Lucy said._

_"What is it?" Jo said._

_Kendall walked in the apartmnet. Jo just broke up with him. How could she cheat on me? Kendall thought. He sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Nothing was on T.V. He flipped through the channels and stopped for a minute. It was Jo's show, New Town High._

_"I'll never stop loving you." Jo's character said._

_"Liar!" Kendall screamed at the T.V. and turned it off. He threw the remote on the couch and decided to text Lucy._

_Kendall and Lucy began to texted each other every since Jo and Kendall broke up. Lucy was okay texting Kendall, but she didn't had feelings for him. Kendall liked texting Lucy. He liked texting her. Maybe he was started to fall for her? But he wasn't sure yet. He was bored, since he got kicked out the band._

_Logan knocked on Lucy's door. Lucy opened it._

_"Are we still doing it?" Logan asked._

_"Of course." Lucy said._

_"What's the plan?" Logan asked._

_Jo was in her apartment, finishing throwing up when she heard a knock on the door. She opend it._

_"Logan what are you doing here?" Jo asked._

_"Can we talk?" Logan asked._

_"Okay." Jo said._

"Did Logan helped you kill me?" Kendall asked.

"No, he didn't. He helped me with something else." Lucy said.

"With what?" Kendall said.

_"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Jo asked._

_"Can I talked to you?" Lucy asked._

_"Sure." Jo said. "What's up?"_

_"I need to tell you something." Lucy said._

_"What is it?" Jo asked. Lucy leaned and kissed Jo. Jo was shocked and pulled away._

_"W - What are you doing?" Jo asked._

_"I love you." Lucy said._

_"No, this can't happen." Jo said._

_"Why not?" Lucy asked, getting mad._

_"Because I don't love you. I will always love Kendall." Jo said._

_"I have to go." Lucy said and left Jo's in a hurry. She was furious. Then she thought of a plan. The perfect plan. She had to kill Kendall so she can Jo all to herself. Lucy smiled and began to form her plan._

**Hoped u liked. U guys know why Lucy killed Kendall now. This chapter is longer because I thought it should of been longer. I was never going to have Lucy killed Kendall because she loved him. I don't know how long this story would be, but my computer been acting up so I don't know when I get to work on my stories again. U guys know who kicked Kendall out of the band, what James was hiding &amp; if Logan helped Lucy killed Kendall or not. Next chapter there will be a surprise, I just don't know when the next chapter would be up.**


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy just got back from hanigng out with Chris. They weren't dating or anything, they was just friends. She walked in her apartment and looked around. Kendall wasn't there. Maybe she can relax. She hate that she can see and hear him. She thought she got rid of him before. So, why was he here? She got on her computer and looked for a while. Then she found a website.

Kendall appeared in Lucy's apartment.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Stop appearing in my apartment." Lucy said.

"If I could, I would stop." Kendall said. "What are you doing?"

"It's none of your business." Lucy said.

"Why did you kill me?" Kendall asked.

"Will you stop askimg me that?" Lucy said.

"I wanna know why you killed me." Kendall said.

"It's none of your business." Lucy said.

"Yes, it is." Kendall said.

"I'm leaving." Lucy said, grabbing her and left her apartment. Kendall sighed, he saw that she left her computer on. Kendall walked over to the computer and looked at it. Nothing. He sighed. He wished he knew why Lucy killed him. Why was he still stuck here if he's dead? It didn't made any sense to him.

James just got back from Jo's.

"What's going on with you?" Logan asked.

"What are you talking about?" James said.

"You been acting weird." Logan said.

"I have not. James said.

"Yes, you have." Logan said.

"What was you planning, when you sent that email to Lucy?" James asked.

"What email?" Logan said. James showed Logan the email.

"Why did you send Lucy this email?" James said.

"It doesn't matter." Logan said.

"Yes, it does." James said.

"Why does it?" Logan asked.

"Because it does." James said.

"How do you know I sent that email?" Logan asked.

"Because I do. Why you sent that messaged?" James said.

"I have to go. I have to meet Camille for a date." Logan said.

"You guys broke up." James said.

"What? How do you know that?" Logan asked.

"Because I ran into her the other day." James said.

"Oh, well I have to go." Logan said and walked out the apartment. James wanted to know why Logan sent that email to Lucy and what was they talking about? James went in his room and dug out a bottle of beer from his hiding place. Lucy is the only one that knows his secret. He was going to tell the guys, but he was too afraid.

Kendall appeared in 2J. He looked around and saw no one in here. He heard a noise coming from _his _room. He went in his room and found James drinking. Kendall couldn't believed what he was seeing. _When did James started to drink?_ He knew James couldn't see or hear him, but he had try to make James stop somehow. Kendall walked over and knocked the bottle out of James hand.

"What the?" James said seeing the bottle on the floor now. He looked around the room and didn't saw anyone. Kendall needed to get James attention, but how? He looked at the bottle and smiled. Kendall picked up the bottle.

James stood there shock. He was reaching for the bottle, when of a sudden the bottle was moving by itself. Maybe James was a little drunk, but he didn't had too much to drink. He grabbed the bottle, but it was like something or someone was pulling it away from him. All of a sudden, James falls to the ground, unconscious. Kendall dropped the bottle.

"Come on James. Wake up!" Kendall screamed but it was no use.

Logan and Carlos walked in the apartment, when they heard a crashed. They ran in James room and found James unconscious on the floor.

"Oh My God. Is he alive?" Carlos said.

"I - I don't know." Logan said.

**Hoped u liked it. Will James be okay? Happy Halloween everyone! Next chapter Jo will be in it and you guys would know what Logan helped Lucy with.**


	19. Chapter 19

James woked up and looked around. He was in the hospital. Why was he in the hospital? Last thing he remembers is drinking, then the bottle floating? Now, he remembers. He was drinking when the bottle fell to the floor, then he was about to picked it up but it started to float in the air, like something or someone was picking it up. He thought he saw Kendall picking the bottle up, but he was imagining it, right?

"You're awake." Logan said.

"Yes. Now, when can I leave?" James asked.

"They're going to release you tomorrow then send you to rehab." Logan said.

"What? Rehab?! They can't send me to rehab! I don't need to go!" James yelled.

"You have a drinking problem." Logan said.

"What? No, I don't." James said.

"Yes, you do. Me and Carlos found you unconscious on the floor. We didn't know if you was dead or not." Logan said.

"You guys was the one that found me?" James asked.

"Yeah. We was worried to death." Logan said.

"No. You guys didn't find me. Kendall did." James said.

"James - " Logan began to say, but got interrupted by James.

"No, I saw him. He was there. He knocked the bottle out of my hands and picked it up." James said.

"James, he wasn't there." Logan said.

"Yeah, he was. I saw him." James said.

"He wasn't there. You just thought he was." Logan said.

"Is something going on with you and Lucy?" James asked.

"What? No. Why do you say that." Logan said.

"You sent a email to Lucy. Why did you sent that email to Lucy?" James asked.

"It's none of your business. I should go." Logan said and walked out the room.

James was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe they was going to send him to rehab. He didn't needed to go to rehab, he was fine. He knew he saw Kendall.

Kendall was walking around 2J. He wished he could see if James was okay or not. He walked in the living room.

Jo walked in James room.

"How you feeling?" Jo asked.

"Good, I guess." James said.

"I heard they're going to send you to rehab." Jo said.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." James said.

"Maybe it will be good for you." Jo said.

"I don't need to go to rehab. I'm fine." James said.

Kendall appeared in Lucy's apartment.

"What a surprise." Lucy said and rolled her eyes.

"Did you know James was in the hospital?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I did." Lucy said.

"Did you visited him?" Kendall asked.

"No, but someone told me." Lucy said.

"Who?" Kendall said.

"Logan. He said James thought he saw you." Lucy said.

"What?" Kendall said. "He saw me?"

"He thought he did, but he was drinking." Lucy said.

"How did you know he was drinking?" Kendall asked.

"He told me a while ago and he told me he cut his self." Lucy said.

"What?" Kendall said.

"He said he was too afraid to tell anyone else." Lucy said. "And I kinda lied."

"About what?" Kendall asked.

"About James being the father of Jo's baby." Lucy said.

"What? Then who's the father?" Kendall said.

**Hoped u liked. Who do you guys think is the father of Jo's baby? Will it be good for James to go to rehab? Next chapter is a flashback and the truth will finally come out. And Kendall will finally know why Lucy killed him. **


	20. Chapter 20

_Lucy was walking back to her apartment when she saw someone walking out of Jo's apartment. Kendall and Jo was still dating, which Lucy didn't liked at all. But it wasn't Kendall walking out of Jo's apartment. No, it was . . ._

James was stuck in Rehab. He didn't needed to go to Rehab. He was fine. He tried to stopped before. A couple months ago, but it felt good. He wanted it. No, he needed it. He liked the pain. He began to do it even more when Kendall died. When Kendall died, James was shocked and didn't wanted to believed that the news he heard was true. James cried. He never cried, but he cried and cried.

Lucy was in her apartment, sitting on the couch. Kendall disappeared, but he would probably appear again. She has to get rid of him, but how? She needs a plan though. Kendall appeared back in Lucy's apartment.

"You're back. Yay." Lucy said sarcastily.

"Not my fault." Kendall said.

"Where do you even disappeared to?" Lucy asked.

"2J and outside the Palmwoods. Can't go anywhere else." Kendall said.

"Don't understand why you keep popping up in my apartment." Lucy said.

James hated it. He hate that someone was always keeping a close eye on him, he hate that he can't drink. But the most thing he hated was his self. He can't even remembered why he began to drink. Now, he rememers.

_The guys got back from a long day at Rocque Records. Logan went off to find Camille, Carlos went by the pool, and Kendall went to look for Jo. James went back to 2J. He went in his room and laid on his bed. He was so tired. James got up from his bed and walked out his room. He opened the fridge and saw something hiding in the very back. He got it out and began to drink it. He shouldn't be drinking it, but it tasted so good. After he finished the bottle, he wanted more. He got his wallet and head to the store. But, he needed a fake I.D. Where could he get a fake I.D. at? There was this guy that was selling them. He went to the guy and got a fake I.D. He went to this store, hardly anyone goes to this store. He got some beer and left. He walked in 2J._

_"Where have you been?" Kendall asked._

_"Nowhere." James said._

_"Okay. What's in the bag?" Kendall asked._

_"Just stuff." James said._

_"You're lying." Kendall said._

_"What? No, I'm not." James said. _

_"Then what's in the bag?" Kendall asked._

_"None of your business." James said and walked to his and Kendall shared room. _

_A week later James was at rehearsal. Kendall was trying to look for the bag when he saw a fake I.D. lying on James night stand. 'Why would James have a fake I.D.?' Kendall thought. James came back and walked in his room._

_"What are you doing?" James asked, walking over to Kendall._

_"Why do you have a fake I.D?" Kendall asked._

_"Okay fine. I audtioned for a movie. I was keeping it a secret because I didn't wanted you guys to know. I had to get a fake I.D. for the character I was auditioning for, but I didn't got the part. That's why I have a fake I.D." James said and grabbed the fake I.D. out of Kendall's hands and left. _

James got back from group therapy. He hated it. He walked back in his room and sat on the bed. He thought about the day Kendall died. He remembered that day clearly.

_The guys got back from rehersal. It was a long day. Carlos went down to the pool and Logan went somewhere._

_"Who are you texting?" James asked Kendall._

_"Lucy." Kendall said._

_"Do you like her?" James asked._

_"No, I don't." Kendall said. _

_"Okay whatever." James said. Kendall and Lucy spent a lot of time together. James could see Kendall and Lucy dating. _

_The next day, there was a knock on the door. It was the police. They told the guys to identify the body. To see if it was Kendall. James didn't wanted to believe what the cops was saying, but the guys went down to see if the body was Kendall. James felt he was going to get sick. He ran out as fast as he could and got sick in the parking lot. He couldn't believed it was Kendall. They said Kendall was stabbed multiply times, burned a little bit, and was murdered._

_Lucy saw someone walking out of Jo's apartment. Jo and Kendall was dating, but it wasn't Kendall. It was . . . Carlos._

The cops still haven't caught the person who murdered Kendall. They have no evidence who done it. No suspects, nothing. They said who ever killed Kendall knew what they was doing. That thought terrified James. He didn't know who could of done it. Was it Hawk? Did Hawk hired someone to kill Kendall? James didn't know. He thought back when everyone first heard the news. Everyone was devasted. Everyone but . . . Lucy. Lucy didn't seemed surprise, devasted, nothing. It makes sense now. Lucy texted Kendall to meet up at her place the day he was killed. But why would she killed him? Then it came back to James, he remembered Lucy telling him something. That she liked Jo. It all makes sense now. Lucy killed Kendall so she could have Jo. Now, all James needed to do was go to the police station and tell them everything. And that Lucy killed Kendall.

**Hoped u liked. James figured out who killed Kendall. Next chapter will be on Christas or sometime after Christmas. My computer is messing up and I'm hoping I'll get a new one for Christmas. Who do you guys think is the father of Jo's baby? **

**I'm going to rewrite some of my stories when I get a new computer. This one is almost over. Not sure how many chapters really, but not a lot. Tell me which ones you guess would like me to work on again? I'm going to work on Big Time Mistakes and The Last One Alternate Verison. I'm not going to rewtite them two. But the rest I might. **


	21. Chapter 21

James had to get out of here and tell the police. But how is he supposed to get out of here?

Lucy walked back in her apartment.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I stopped by to see how you was doing." Chris said.

"I'm fine. Look, you should leave." Lucy said.

"Why are you rushing me?" Chris said.

"Because I have something to take care of." Lucy said.

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"Just something I need to do. You should go." Lucy said.

"Okay. Talk to you later then." Chris said.

"Bye." Lucy said and shutting the after Chris left.

Jo was in her apartment looking through old pictures. She picked up a picture of her and Kendall on their first date. She missed him so much. She couldn't believe the news that Kendall was murdered. The day Kendall was murdered was the day Jo was going to tell Kendall the truth. That she was raped and that Kendall was the father of her baby. But it was too late. She hold her stomach. Her water just broke.

Logan was in 2J. It just don't feel the same anymore. His phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah. Okay. Be there asap." Logan said and hung the phone up. He grabbed his coat and keys and left 2J.

Lucy walked back in her apartment and amiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Kendall asked.

"No reason." Lucy said.

"What did you do?" Kendall said.

"What makes you think I done anything?" Lucy asked.

Logan arrived at the hospital.

"How's Jo?" He asked.

"She's fine." Camille said.

"How's the baby?" Logan asked.

"He's fine too." Camille said.

"It's a boy?" Logan said.

"Yeah. It's a boy. A healthy boy." Camille said.

Lucy hung up the phone.

"Jo had her baby." Lucy told Kendall.

"Okay." Kendall said.

"I guess I should tell you who the father really is." Lucy said.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked.

"It's you." Lucy said.

"What? I'm the father?" Kendall said.

"Yeah. Jo never cheated on you either. She just told you that so you weren't know the truth." Lucy said.

"Then what is the truth?" Kendall asked.

"The truth is she was raped." Lucy said.

"What?" Kendall said.

"And I guess I should tell you something else." Lucy said.

"Like what?" Kendall said.

"The reason I killed was because I hated you and Jo together." Lucy said.

"So you killed me because you like me?" Kendall said.

"What? I didn't liked you. Wait, you liked me?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I did before you killed me." Kendall said.

"The reason I killed was because I liked Jo." Lucy said.

"What?" Kendall said.

Lucy's phone beeped.

"My planned worked." She said.

"What do you mean plan?" Kendall asked.

"I have to go." Lucy said and left. Kendall sighed. _'What does she mean by plan?' _Kendall thought.

Logan was in the waiting room with Camille when Carlos ran in the hospital.

"About time you made it." Logan said.

"Did you heard?" Carlos asked.

"Heard what?" Logan asked.

"Carlos what's going on?" Camille asked.

"James got arrested for murdering Kendall." Carlos said.

**Hoped u liked. Next chapter you guys will find out what exactly happened and why James got arrested. Lucy finally told Kendall the truth. &amp; next chapter something huge happens.**


	22. Chapter 22

"What you mean James got arrested? He's in rehab." Logan said.

"Not anymore. He's in jail now." Carlos said.

"How is he in jail?" Logan asked.

"The cops found evidence I guess." Carlos said.

Kendall was in Lucy's apartment trying to figure out what Lucy meant by her planned worked. Lucy walked in a few seconds later.

"Do you always have to be here?" Lucy asked.

"I guess so. I don't know why I'm even here." Kendall said.

"Leave if you don't want to be here." Lucy said.

"Easy for you to say." Kendall said. "What you mean by your planned work?"

"That my planned worked." Lucy said.

"What plan?" Kendall asked.

"I have to go." Lucy said and left. Kendall sighed. He disappeared and then appeared outside of the Palmwoods.

_Kendall left 2J and walked out of the Palmwoods. He walked over to the pool and saw Lucy and James hanging out. He didn't want to talk James right now so he decided to leave the pool. He walked down the street._

_Kendall arrived a few hours later and walked in 2J. He went in his room and texted Lucy._

_**What's up? - Kendall**_

_He waited a couple mintes and there was no reply. An hour still no answer. Kendall set his phone on the stand and decided to take a shower. James walked in a few minutes later. James changed into his pjs when Kendall walked in. _

_"We need to talk." James said._

_"I'm not talking to you." Kendall said._

_"I know you're mad at me but I didn't do anything." James said._

_"You didn't do anything?" Kendall said angry. "Oh, please. Your the reason I got kicked out of the band." _

_"I didn't told Gustavo. I don't know how he found out." James said._

_"Whatever." Kendall said, grabbing his phone and left the room. He went on the couch and laid on it._

James was sitting in a cell. He couldn't believed Lucy was blaming him for killing Kendall. He was sitting on a hard bed staring outside the cell. He had to get the cops believe him that it was Lucy that killed Kendall. But how?

Camille walked in Jo's room.

"How you feeling?" Camille asked.

"I'm doing better." Jo said holding her baby. "You wanna hold him?"

"Yeah." Camille said. Jo handed Camille the baby. "Did you named him yet?"

"I have." Jo said. "I named him after his father."

"You named your son Kendall?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. He looked so much like Kendall and I thought it was the perfect name." Jo said.

"It is the perfect name for him." Camille said.

"Where the guys?" Jo asked.

"Logan and Carlos is in the waiting room." Camille said.

"What about James?" Jo said.

"He got arrested." Camille said.

"For what?" Jo asked.

"For Kendall's murder." Camille said.

"What? James killed Kendall?" Jo asked.

"I really don't know." Camille said and handing the baby back to Jo. "I have no idea where Lucy is."

"I don't want her here." Jo said.

"What happened?" Camille asked.

"She tried to kiss me a whike back. Then a couple weeks after that she started to send me flirty text messages." Jo said.

"What? She had a crush on you? But i thought she liked Kendall." Camille said.

"Wait, you don't think she killed Kendall because she had a crush on me, do you?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. It does make sense." Camille said.

"She framed James because he figured it out, but it was actually her." Jo said.

"I'll go to the police and tell them." Camille said.

"Okay." Jo said. Camille left and headed to the police station.

Kendall appeared back in Lucy's apartment. He didn't understand why he was still here. He wished more people could see him and not just Lucy. He wished he could someone what happened.

Camille walked in the police station.

"I'm here because James Diamond didn't killed Kendall Knight. It was Lucy Stone." Camille told the cop.

Kendall appeared in the hospital. Why was he in the hospital? He saw Jo holding a baby, his baby. He smiled at them. He looked over at the birth certificate.

"Jo named him after me?" Kendall said. He disappeared and appeared in 2J. He looked around and saw something. "Oh my god."

**Hoped u liked it. There is only 2 chapters left until this story is finished. Jo and Camille knows the truth now. Next chapter you guys will know what Kendall saw. What do you guys think he saw? And next chapter everyone will know the whole truth.**


	23. Chapter 23

Kendall appeared in 2J. He looked around and saw something. "Oh My God."

Camille walked in the police station.

"I'm here because James Diamond didn't killed Kendall Knight. It was Lucy Stone." Camille told the cop.

"Do you have any proof?" The cop asked.

"Um, well no. I don't." Camille said. "Look you have to believe me."

"I'm going to need proof." The cop said.

Logan walked in Jo's room.

"How you feeling?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine. Is Camille back?" Jo asked.

"No. I don't know where she went either." Logan said.

"She went to the police statio." Jo said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"To tell the cops that Lucy killed Kendall." Jo said.

"What? Lucy was the one that killed Kendall? How do you know?" Logan asked shocked.

"Because she kissed me and kept on sending me flirty messages." Jo said.

Camille walked out the police station and headed back to the hospital. She was walking back when she started to hear footsteps. She stopped and turned around. "Is anyone there?" she asked. After she got no answer she continued walking. She arrived to the hospital. But before she walked in her phone rang. She answered it.

Logan walked out of Jo's room.

"Jo told me you was at the police station." Logan said.

"I told the police what happened." Camille said. "They said I needed proof."

"Don't you have any proof?" Logan asked.

"No. Not really. But I will." Camille said.

"Okay." Logan said.

Lucy was in her apartment when Kendall appeared.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"What did you mean by plan? What did you do?" Kendall asked.

"It doesn't matter." Lucy said.

"Yes it does." Kendall said.

"Look, I didn't have James arrested." Lucy said.

"What? James got arrested? For what?" Kendall asked.

"The cops think he killed you." Lucy said.

"You framed him for my murder?" Kendall said.

"I didn't. My helper did." Lucy said.

"Helper? Who's your helper?" Kendall asked.

"I have to go." Lucy said and left.

"Where's Carlos?" Camille asked.

"He went back to the apartmnet but he should be back." Logan said.

"When did he left?" Camilles asked.

"An hour or so ago." Logan said.

"You don't think anything bad happen to him, do you?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. I'll try calling him." Logan said. "I didn't got an answer."

Lucy dialed a number. "Hey it's me. Did you do it?" She asked.

"Yeah. I did it." The person said.

"Excellent." Lucy said.

_Kendall was walking out the Palmwoods when he saw Lucy with someone. They was sitting by the pool. The person was wearing a hoodie. Kendall couldn't see who the person was but he got closer. He hid behind a bush and started to eavesdrop on Lucy and the other person._

_"Trust me. It'll work." Lucy said. The person nodded._

_"What plan?" Kendall thought._

Lucy walked up to the person.

"So far everything is falling into place." Lucy said.

"What's next?" The person said.

"We wait for the plan to work." Lucy said and smiled.

Lucy walked in her apartment. Kendall appeared.

"I know who your helper is." Kendall said.

"Oh, really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I do." Kendall said.

"Okay. Who's my helper?" Lucy asked.

Kendall appeared in 2J. He looked around and saw something. "Oh My God." He walked over to the body and tried to check a pulse. "Come on, wake up!" He yelled.

**Hoped u liked it. Who was the body Kendall found? Who do you think is Lucy's helper? Next chapter you guys will find out who Lucy's helper is and who was the body Kendall found. Next chapter won't be the last chapter, the chapter after that would be.**


	24. Chapter 24

Camille walked in Jo's room.

"The cops released James." Camille said.

"Did they arrested Lucy?" Jo asked.

"No. They're still looking into it." Camille said.

"Hopefully they arrest her." Jo said.

"Yeah." Camille said.

The cops released James. James was happy he got released. He walked back to apartment 2J.

Lucy walked back in her apartment. She got a text.

**Cops are on their way to arrest you.**

**What? Why? - Lucy**

**Camille went down to the police station and told them it was you.**

**Okay. I have a plan. But we need to meet up someone private. - Lucy**

**We could meet up at your place.**

**No, we can't. It's not that safe. I'll text you the place in a little bit. - Lucy**

**Okay.**

Lucy put her phone in her pocket and dug out a bag from the closet. She grabbed the bag and began to stuff things in the bag. She then opened a box that was filled with money. She looked around the aprtment real fast and left.

_"I'm going to go back to the apartment. I'll be back." Carlos said._

_"Okay. I'll be here." Logan said._

_"Okay." Carlos said and left._

The cops burst in Lucy's aprtment and looked around.

"She's not here." Miller said.

"She must of knew we were coming." Sandler said.

"Some of her clothes are gone, don't see her cell phone, looks like she's not coming back." Miller said.

"She left her computer." Sandler said.

"We should take it down to the station for evidence." Miller said.

"Did Carlos answered you back yet?" Camille said.

"No he hasn't." Logan said. "Did you went to the police station?"

"Yeah." Camille said.

_Lucy walked in her apartment. Kendall appeared._

_"I know who your helper is." Kendall said._

_"Oh, really?" Lucy asked._

_"Yeah, I do." Kendall said._

_"Okay. Who's my helper?" Lucy asked._

Kendall appeared in 2J. He looked around and saw something. "Oh My God." He walked over to the body and tried to check a pulse. "Come on, wake up!" He yelled. He looked up and saw James holding a bloody knife.

_James walked in 2J and notied no one else was here. A couple minutes later someone walked in. _

_"I know you were the one that framed me." James said._

_"And how do you know that?" The person said._

_"You helped Lucy. Did you helped her kill Kendall?" James asked._

_"Maybe." The person said._

_"How could you?" James said. "We're supposed to be friends!"_

**Meet me at the park that's 15 minutes away. - Lucy**

**Okay. I'm on my way. **

Lucy put the phone in her pocket and drove off. She arrived at the park 15 minutes later.

"Good. You're here." Lucy said.

"Yep. So, what's the plan?" Logan asked.

"Well, I need you to do something." Lucy said.

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"We need to get rid of the rat who ratted me out to the cops." Lucy said.

"Okay. I can do that." Logan said.

James was standing over the body with a bloody knife. The police barged in.

"Dropped the knife!" Sandler said.

James stood there frozen. He couldn't move. He just stared at the body.

"I said dropped the knife!" Sandler yelled.

_Camille knocked on 2J. The door opened._

_"Camille? What are you doing here?" Logan asked._

_"Have you seen Lucy?" Camille asked._

_"No. Why?" Logan said._

_"The cops are looking for her." Camille said._

_"Why?" Logan said._

_"Because she killed Kendall." Camille said._

_"You know you shouldn't just run your mouth. Or something bad might happened." Logan said._

_"What are you talking about? Wait, you knew Lucy killed Kendall?" Camille asked._

_"Well, looked who figured it out." Logan said. Before Camille could say anything else, she felt a sharp pain going through her. Logan took his glove off and shoved it in his pocket. He ran out of the apartment._

_James walked in and saw Camille laying in the living room with a knife in her. He tooked the knife out of her and stood there frozen. The cops cam in and told him to dropped the knife, but he couldn't move._

**Hoped u liked. Next chaper is the last chapter of this story. This chapter would of been but I felt like it should have another chapter. Next chapter something big will happen and a huge secret will come out. You guys will find out where Carlos is next chapter also.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Carlos walked to the apartment. He missed Kendall. He really did. He walked in the bathroom and tooked a shower. After 7 minutes in the shower, Carlos got out and changed clothes. He walked out the bathroom and stared at James room. He sighed. He haven't been in the room since the day Kendall died. James really was the only one that been in there since that day. Sometimes Carlos will wake up in the middle of the night and see James sleeping on the couch. Logan was never in the apartment anymore. He doesn't know where Logan went either. Carlos missed their friendship, he wished things can go back to normal but he knows they won't._

James was frozen. Next thing he knows he's at the police station again. Camille was stabbed. He don't know who stabbed her. Why did someone stabbed Camille?

Carlos walked back in the hopspital. He was in the waiting room when he saw Camille on a stretcher. Carlos walked in Jo's room.

"Hey Carlos." Jo said.

"Do you know why Camille is here? The doctors brought her in a room." Carlos said.

"She's in the hospital?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. I don't know where everyone else is. I just got here." Carlos said.

"Is Camille okay?" Jo asked.

"I don't know." Carlos said.

James sighed. The cops wasn't going to charge him and arrest him for something he didn't did, again. James walked in the hospital. He couldn't go back to the apartment anytime soon.

Carlos walked out of Jo's room and saw James in the waiting room.

"Do you know why Camille is here?" Carlos asked.

"Someone stabbed her. I don't know who." James said.

"Where's Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea." James said.

"So why are we here?" Logan asked.

"Because the cops our on to me. Did you got rid of the rat?" Lucy said.

"Yeah. Well, kinda." Logan said.

"What do you mean kinda?" Lucy asked.

"I stabbed Camille but I don't know if she's dead." Logan said.

Lucy hit the back of Logan's head.

"Ow." Logan said.

"You're an idiot." Lucy said.

"I did what you told me to do." Logan said.

"You were supposed to kill her, not just stab her. What if she tells the police who stabbed her? You better go to the hospital and makes sure she's dead." Lucy said.

"Okay. Fine." Logan said and walked away to the hospital.

Logan walked in the back of the hospital so no one will see him. He snuck past everyone and in Camille's room. Camille was laying in bed with her eyes close. Logan took out a knife from his pocket.

James and Carlos was in the waiting room. It was silent. Neither of them knew what to say. After a long moment of silence. James and Carlos turned and saw cops dragging Logan away in handcuffs. They both have the same thought in their head. _Why was the cops drgging Logan away in handcuffs? And what did Logan do?_

The cops brought Lucy in the police station.

Jo was released from the hospital with her baby boy. She was glad they caught Lucy but was surprised that Logan helped her. Camille was going to be okay. She will be released from the hospital in a couple days. James and Carlos was both shocked when they found out Logan helped Lucy killed Kendall.

Jo moved out of the Palmwoods and found a place for her and her son. She still lived in LA. She lives close to the Palmwoods. She's taking a break from acting to take care of her son.

Camille stayed in the Palmwoods. She's also going to take a break from acting so she can rest. Jo visited her the other day with her son. They're still best friends. She's also still best friends with Carlos and James.

Carlos moved out of the Palmwoods. He was still staying in LA but he was planning on leaving once he finds a place.

James moved in a different apartment in the Palmwoods. He helps Jo take care of her baby.

Lucy was found guilty of first degree murder. Logan was found guilty of being an accomplimse to murder. Lucy will spend the rest of her life in prison while Logan can get out in 25 years in prison.

James walked to Kendall's grave and kneel beside it.

"Hey buddy. It's me. I miss you. I wish you were here. Carlos got a role in a new tv show called The Rush. I watched it whenever I can. Carlos would of came too but he got caught up. Jo and Kendall Jr. is both doing great. Jo began acting again and she also in the same show as Carlos. Camille got back to acting also. She's going to be in a new movie with Adam Sandler, Courtney Cox, David Spade, Brad Pitt, Emma Stone, Justin Bieber, and Betty White. I heard it was going to be a good movie. Lucy is still in prison without a chance of parole. Logan apparantly got in a fight with a prison guard and accidently killed the prison guard. I don't know if it was accident or not. He's going to spend the rest of his life in prison now. As for me, I'm working on a solo career like I always wanted. I actually wrote this song for you."

_I hope you can hear me,_

_I remember it clearly,_

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same._

_I've had my wake up,_

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking why,_

_keep asking why._

_I can't take it,_

_It wasn't fake it._

_It happened you passed by._

_Now you're gone,_

_Now you're gone._

_There you go,_

_There you go._

_Somewhere I can't bring you back._

_Now you're gone,_

_Now you're gone._

_There you go,_

_There you go._

_Somewhere you're not coming back._

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same._

_I miss you._

"I really wish you were here. I wanted to give you this." James said placing the picture down. "It's the day Kendall Jr. was born. He looks so much like you. I really don't know why Logan helped Lucy. Lucy confess why she killed you. She said Logan done it for the money but I really don't know. I also quitted drinking and harming myself. I haven't done it since the last time I done it, but I thought you was there that day. Maybe you was. Lucy also said she say you . She said you will popped up and then disappeared. No one believed her though. But I did. Well, I should go. I'll talk to you later. Next time I'll see if Jo can come and bring Kendall Jr. and also see if Carlos and Camille can come too. I know your in a better place. But I wished you were still alive. No matter what happens, I'll never forget you. One last thing, Goodbye Kendall." James said and walked away from Kendall's grave.

"Goodbye James." Kendall said, watching James walked away.

**Hoped u liked it. This was the last chapter of Stuck In Between. I had fun writing this. Thanks for everyone for reading this story. I'm so so sorry it tooked me months to post this but I finally got a new computer. James song was by Avril Lavigne. It's called Slipped Away. Thanks again to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story.**


End file.
